konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Satou Kazuma
is the main protagonist of the ''KonoSuba'' series. He was transported to an alternate reality after dying. Appearance Kazuma is a young man of average height and weight. He has short and slightly spiky, chest-nut brown hair and blue-greyish eyes, but in the anime he is depicted having green eyes. He is usually seen with his normal outfit, which consists of a green jacket, white shirt, blue pants and brown boots. Personality Prior to his new life in the Fantasy World, Kazuma was reclusive, a hikikomori, the type of person who isolates himself for prolonged periods of time and usually have few, if any, friends. He also liked to play games. However, after coming to the new world, Kazuma is seen to be more social, and after becoming an adventurer he starts to take things more seriously. He usually keeps his thoughts to himself and he is also quick to judge people. Some examples are Aqua, Megumin and Darkness. He views his party as useless but deeply cares for all of them. Kazuma is also very sarcastic and ironic. He doesn't see himself as anything special. He can also be very mischievous like Aqua, but he likes to joke around and tease others. He dislikes narcissistic people like Mitsurugi and gets annoyed by those who irritate him, like Aqua and Darkness. Despite this, Kazuma has shown to be very caring, gentle and kind. He is usually calm in most situations though he can get annoyed with his other party members when in a dangerous situation. Though at times lazy, Kazuma is shown to be a hard worker and a skilled fighter. Background When in elementary school, his first love was his female childhood friend, who promised him: "When we grow up, let’s get married." During the summer of his third year in middle school, he saw that same girl riding behind a delinquent upperclassman’s bike. Unable to say anything, he no longer wanted to attend school and immersed himself in net game. Kazuma gradually cut down his sleeping time and focused his efforts to exterminate monsters all the time, unnoticed people who didn’t know his name became fewer and fewer. But one day after going outside he died attempting to save a girl from being hit by an incoming truck. However, the truck was in fact a slow-moving tractor and thinking that he was ran over, he died from the shock. Plot Volume 1 After dying, he is transported to the after-life where he meets Aqua. When Aqua explains to him the situation, Kazuma starts to recall his death, but isn't sad since he saved a girl. However, Aqua clarifies that what he thought was a truck was in fact a tractor. She goes on to tell Kazuma that he died from the shock of believing he was road kill, much to Kazuma's chagrin. She proceeds to laugh at him and introduces herself as a Goddess. Though Kazuma finds Aqua pretty, more so she irritates him due to her apathy with regards to his circumstances. Aqua explains that he has two options; either go to Heaven or the other world called the Fantasy World. Kazuma would have taken Heaven but is convinced by Aqua to choose the Fantasy World when she explains Heaven isn't as beautiful and great as he would think. Aqua then tells him to choose one thing to take to the other world. Aqua gives him many options but due to irritation with her, Kazuma decides to pick Aqua to follow him to the other world. Another Goddess then appears and says that she will take Aqua's place, much to her dismay and Kazuma's impish delight. They are then transported to the other world. At first, they seem clueless about what to do, but eventually find their occupations - Kazuma an adventurer and Aqua an arch priest - and start working hard together. They eventually form a party with Darkness and Megumin. Skills Kazuma stats are average, except in: * Luck. He has extraordinary high luck, that even Luna was surprised. But its numerical value isn't really essential to an adventurer. * Intelligence. His statistical intelligence is decently high. In practical use, he is very cunning and sharp. His skills are primarily composed of creating water, sand, tinder and wind, and thief skills taught to him by Chris. These skills include Hide, Steal, Sense Enemy & Escape. Some time after learning beginner magic he's trained more and became stronger, greatly improving the skills he already has by increasing the amount and he has even gained some new abilities, such as freeze. He is surprisingly strong, not in the statistical sense, but more in fighting capability. That's because his class as an adventurer allows him to learn any skill, so he can fulfill any role needed in the battlefield since his teammates are useless most of the time. He also has a sword he fights with (dubbed "Chunchun Maru" by Megumin) but does not adequately utilized it. Relationships Aqua Aqua is the first person Kazuma meets after dying. Their relationship seems platonic thus far as neither of them see the other as an object of affection. That being said, they are inseparable and Aqua even relies on Kazuma more than she admits. He thinks she is useless yet cute when she is silent and calm. Despite the banter, they would save each other often enough, and she resurrects him quite often. Megumin Kazuma first refused Megumin to be a party member because of she can only use 1 spell and once per day, however later he often relies on her to finish monsters off. He also carries her whenever she gets exhausted from using Explosion. Despite stating to not be a lolicon, he later shows some interest in her, most likely because she finally entered his strike zone, which is 2 years younger than him. When Megumin wanted to learn other spells so she could be useful to Kazuma, he stopped her and even buffed her Explosion Skill, scoring major points with her. Darkness Kazuma refused Darkness' initial approach to join the party but eventually conceded. While she fulfills his fetish of an "onee-san with great figure", her personality turns him off. Despite this, he often looks at her with lecherous eyes. In later volumes, Vanir mentions that both Darkness and Kazuma have affection for each other but fear crossing the line of adventurer comrades. Chris Chris is the first one to teach Kazuma skills. After he stole her panties, she starts wearing pants. Yunyun Kazuma seems to rely on Yunyun whenever she's around due to her vast knowledge of spells. She also helped clear Kazuma's name when he was accused of being a member of Demon King's army. Wiz Despite being a boss in Demon King's army, Kazuma treats Wiz normally since she isn't evil. She cooperates with him to sell his creations. Iris Kazuma regards Iris as the little sister that he has always dreamed of: a little sister who isn't bound by blood. In spite of initially disliking and underestimating him, she eventually warms up to the adventurer. Some of Kazuma's cunning and dirty plans/tactics rub off on her. Kyouya Mitsurugi They're both reincarnated from Japan and handled by Aqua. Kyouya treats Aqua with respect due to his romanticized impression of her before he was sent to the new world. As such, he berates Kazuma for his harsh treatment of the goddess. Called Katsuragi by both Kazuma (as a jest) and Aqua (who has forgotten who he is). Gallery Kazuma-lightnovel.jpg Kazuma-manga.png Maxresdefault.jpg Satou-kazuma.jpg Trivia * Aqua mentioned that the doctors who were treating him, as well as his family, burst into laughter when they heard about Kazuma's reason of death. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Human